The Red Dove
by HOLLOW-FIED SOUL
Summary: On a mission to repopulate and heal the elemental nations, Nagato and his daughter, embark on a journey through the DC universe. Who will they encounter? How will they be viewed? And how will the world react to the sudden emergence of chakra users? POWERFUL NAGATO and O/C. Will involve the JL and later extra solar DC characters. Rated M for adult situations. 0NGOING
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is going to be my first fanfiction that I plan to make at least 18 chapters. Most of your favorite DC metahumans and other heroes/villains should be featured. There will be lemons unless enough people don't like them or don't want them, not too many though. I also want you to realize that because many of DC's characters are extremely powerful (Superman,Doomsday,Darkseid,Ares, ,etc..) I will have to make my Nagato considerably powered up, otherwise he wouldn't stand a chance. Now without further ado...

Chapter 1: The End

There was nothing left. The hidden Rain, Cloud, Rock, and Leaf Villages were no more. Kirigakure was submerged underwater and Suna was burrowed underneath tons of sand, to be forgotten in the vast desert.

"It was all my fault" Nagato said to himself as he walked in the once lush grasslands of Kusagakure. The cracking of stale vegetation could be heard with every step. He was headed back to fire country, the home of late master Jiraiya of the Sannin. Only there could he hope to find any Uchiha relics from the Sage of Six Paths that could provide guidance for his powers. Nagato was no amateur by any means, but he, like everyone before him, knew that the power he held was dangerous. The world around him proved that.

"If only I could have defeated him sooner" he spoke to himself, before stopping in between his steps. He concentrated chakra to his feet, levitating him off if the ground before channeling in around the rest of his body, ascending into the air at a startling speed.

"The sooner I can master this power, the sooner I can recreate what has been destroyed." He said with determination as he quickly neared his destination.

(Several hours later)

He'd found it. The Naka Shrine.. or at least what was left of it. From what he could tell the damage was substantial, but he had a feeling that a clan as revered as the Uchiha would have some type of contingency in defense of some of their most valuable treasures. It didn't take him very long to access a hidden stairwell. Before the war Naga to hadn't bothered to study seals until he examined to ruins of Uzugakure. He had learned many things there very quickly thanks to his Rinnegan eyes, and these seals were still bothersome. He managed to break them though, and headed to the lower levels of the Shrine only to see a large stone with candles still burning around it, as if it had been that way for many years. Upon closer examination of the stone tablet, Nagato found he could read the strange language written on it desire this being the first time he had seen anything like it. Suddenly a sharp pain came to his eyes, causing him to wince and lean forward. His hand landed on the stone tablet for support when a blinding white light expanded across the room, engulfing Nagato and transporting him to another plane.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - )

"Uhhh... what happened?"

"You are in the presence of your progenitor."

Nagato jumped awake, before following the sound of the angelic voice that spoke to him. He looked up and saw what he could only imagine was a god. White skin, long flowing white hair, a closed third eye, with an oversized kimono only fit for a queen, and what looked to be.. Bunny ears? Yes perhaps she was The God. But he couldn't help but wonder why she looked somewhat like him, or rather the other way around.

"Who are you?" Nagato asked sternly, trying to regain his composure. He didn't know for sure but as far as he knew she could just be another enemy on the level of himself or Madara.

"You have some nerve, demanding the identity of someone trying to help you without even introducing yourself. " The bunny god said, an obvious scowl visible on her face at the redhead's attitude. Nagato opened his mouth to retort but was hushed.

"Be silent. I already know who you are young Nagato. I've brought you here for two purposes, but first you must know there is no way to undo to depletion of the Earth's nature chakra. The incorrect summoning of the Gedo Statue has rendered the Earth you and I know, unlivable for the next ten thousand years."

Nagato blanched at this revelation. Despair threatened to take him over while she continued.

"However there are other worlds.. Other dimensions suitable for beings such as ourselves to live without standing out. There are other Earths."

Nagato grew more and more depressed and irritated by the minute. He had wasted so much time traveling the elemental nations looking for a cure only to be told there is none.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Nagato asked, conflicted about what he should, or what he even could do now.

"Because young Nagato, You and your child will go to another Earth I have selected, and will show the people there how to use chakra if you can. Once you have gained a massive following and your earth has healed we will take these people here to rebuild."

Nagato sweat dropped.

"So you want me to have a kid and start a cult on another planet?, And who might the mother be?" Nagato asked, seeing as he didn't know of any humans still alive he figured it must have to be done using the Kami's magic. Kaguya then licked her lips before staring at the young Juubi container hungrily.

"You will sire my child and take her with you to this other world, so that new clans and dojutsus shall arise."

Oh how wrong he was. Nagato was just about to run when he noticed he suddenly couldn't move and was restrained to to the grasslands on his back. He looked up at Kaguya who slowly lowered to his level.

"Like it or not this is how it will be. I knew you wouldn't like the idea at first but a Goddess has ways of convincing even the noblest warriors. You should be honored. Our offspring will be more powerful than I." Kaguya spoke before throwing her kimono to the wind, exposing her large bust and hips to eyes of Nagato, who was fighting back his nose bleed. Kaguya then later down beside Nagato before climbing up his body, the only thing beneath them being his red cloak, when suddenly that disappeared as well.

"No human will ever experience the pleasure I am about to give you " Kaguya said, a lustful grin on her face as she began pumping Nagato's shaft slowly before lining him up with her opening. Nagato wasn't even fighting this anymore. He had already tried dozens of releases but none of them worked. Being raped by the most beautiful creature he's ever seen couldn't be that bad.

Suddenly in one swell smash, kaguya pierced herself on Nagato's hard meat, eliciting a yelp of pleasure for both of them. Slowly her pace of bouncing increased as she neared her first orgasm. Suddenly Nagato's hands were free.

"Hold me close Nagato" Kaguya almost demanded, and so he did. Then she did something most unexpected, she locked lips with him, her younger begging for entrance into his mouth. She sped up her ridding making Nagato moan before deepening the make out, her tounge battling with his for dominance. Nagato moved one of his hands to her ass and pressed her hard into him making her gasp in pleasure.

"Naga-Koi I'm going to cum!" She exclaimed before grabbing Nagato's neck and riding his dick even harder than before, climaxing around his dick. Nagato felt the increase in friction along his girth and cried out

"Fuck!"

Before grabbing her as with both of his hands and Cummings deep inside of the goddess. Kaguya let out a filthy moan before whispering in her lover's ear.

"Now just 9 more times" before she melded with him, milking out both of their orgasms until the last drop of seed was spilled within her while the pair's lewd noises littered Kaguya's dimension. [AN/think asari- mass effect]

(18 years later)

"I'm going to miss you Kaguya-koi"

"So am I my love. I will have something special for you whenever you return."

Nagato gave a knowing grin at his wife before heading to the back of the palace they called home.

"Nikko! we've had years to prepare for this so let's go!" Nagato yelled, knowing she could hear him without it. Soon his daughter came running from her room... and straight past him and embraced their mother in a hug.

"I'll miss you mother!, I'll make sure dad comes back to visit and that no earth woman takes him!" she cheered, earning Nagato a frown.

"I'm sure you're father knows what's on the line if he did that." she said, with an eerie smile.

"Now you need to go, we can keep in touch through each other's rinnegan in most places in case something goes wrong which me and Your father doubt since there is no one in this world who uses chakra." Kaguya explained peaking the interest of her daughter before opening up a portal to the other dimension.

"Now go on you too, trying to make a goddess cry or something!" Kaguya said with a tick mark appearing on her hired head. Nagato and Nikko smiled before jumping through the portal.

Unbeknownst to them, they had already caused quite the commotion.

"Alfred, get Lucius on the line, I need energy readings on this thing."

'No problem master Bruce.'

The gotham knight looked up to the sky where a bright read portal had opened. before taking out his communicator.

"Well Bruce you're not gonna like this one. Looks like some type of magical energy we haven't seen before, doesn't come up on any of my sensors."

Bruce sighed,

"I figured as much, looks like I'll have to call the league" He said before hanging up. He took out his binoculars to look closer before he sees two small humanoids falls from the portal before it disappears.

"Great, more demons in Gotham." Bruce says before jumping off the gargoyle he was perched on, gliding into the Gotham nightline.

So how'd y'all like it? I'm not that good at lemons so tell me if you think the story would better without it. Also I plan to make Nagato and Kaguya's daughter have a love interest at some point in the story. Any questions? Write a review and I'll try to answer them as best I can without giving away storyline.

∆Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gotham

[ 3 months after the arrival ]

"Alfred, send these coordinates to the JL, after I'm Done here they'd probably want to see this."

"Of course master Bruce."

Batman took aim at the factory building with his zip gun before firing, rappelling over to the building and bursting through the window. He'd been tracking the two mysterious figures that exited the dimensional rift 3 months prior. Since they had arrived, a new group of vigilantes, the Red Dove had nearly sliced Gotham's organized crime rate in half, something not even he had done since he first became the Gotham Knight. Everything pointed to something being produced in this factory. He tapped the side of his mask to pull out his LED lighting.

'A factory that's running with no lights on? Something isn't right.'

He thought moving closer to the sound of machinery still operating in the building. He stopped behind a corner when he heared a few unintelligible voices. Tapping on his wrist gauntlet he turned on his translator but nothing came up.

'They aren't speaking in any known earth language.'

He decided not to underestimate this new group and stuck to the shadows. As he moved through the compound, it became evident that this was a base of sorts. He'd noticed more than 50 ninjas of almost identical physical build throughout the facility. But he knew that where ever there are pawns a king isn't far behind.

'There must be some commander of some sort within the factory, but not being able to eavesdrop on conversations is going to make this difficult.'

He thought, deciding he would have to interrogate one physically before moving on to learn more. He dropped down onto the first floor before rounding a corner where a lone ninja was, changing the factories thermostat while whistling. Before Batman attacked his radar flashed, indicating that this being had a strange bio reading, similar to Poison Ivy's. Taking this warning knowingly he un clasped one of his anti plant grenades and rolled it under the being. The ninja is perplexed and picks it up right before it burst in his face, making him gasp and cough.

"What tha cuffh-cuffgh was-"

Before he could become to loud, Bruce moved in behind him before putting him in a head lock.

"I'm gonna make this quick, You're going to tell me what's going on here or we're going to see how far your neck can twist." Bruce said seriously.

He tried to never kill people but plant beings from who knows where? It wouldn't harm his conscious.

"You have some nerve, barging in here on master's plans, He's gonn-OooOWWW!" the ninja yells after Bruce breaks one if his knees from the side.

"Now tell me who you work for if you want to use your other leg!" Bruce threatened him, increasing the pressure of the headlock.

"Are you crazyyy? You better get out of here before he comes. You'll die here y- CRAWRKk"

Bruce snaps the neck of the creature letting him Fall to floor.

'Definitely not human, pain didn't seem to have much of an affect on him.' Bruce concluded before removing the mask of the ninja revealing a being with green hair, white skin, and pointed teeth. Before he could initiate a full scan of the 'man' he headed footsteps. As soon as he turned around a black foot was all he saw heading straight for his face. He manages to duck only to get caught with an uppercut faster than his eyes could follow, launching him in the air.

Rolling off of the crushed cargo crates he landed on Batman finally looks up at his assailant. The same green hair and sharp teeth and yellow eyes but his skin was different. It was straight black and he was noticeably taller than his subordinates. Not to mention he didn't wear any clothes.

"Bruce Wayne, you should not be here. Leave now and the Red Dove will not consider you an enemy." The Black being said in a hoarse voice shocking Bruce who narrowed his eyes.

"Just who are you?" Bruce asks, glancing at his bio meter going off the charts at the thing in front of him.

"We are Zetsu and you must leave." the being reasserted before making a gesture with his hand. Suddenly more than a hundred Red Dove ninjas crawled out from every corner, blocking batman out of the facility.

Bruce was no coward but he decided to count his losses and flee, firing a grappling hook out of one if the windows and ascending. He took one last look at the 'Black Zetsu' before exiting and pulling out his communicator.

"J'onn, Alfred sent you some coordinates. I have a feeling whatever is starting to happen in Gotham is going to affect all of us."

"Agreed, The Question, Zatanna, and Mr. Terrific will be there to investigate the factory in the morning. J'onn out" The martian said from the watch tower, silently wondering what could have Bruce so worried that he'd contact the rest of JL immediately.

(Back at the Factory)

"Master, the Bruce Wayne character you mentioned infiltrated our compound yesterday. We did not kill him as you ordered, but I fear he will return with stronger allies. What should we do?"

"Nothing Black Zetsu, continue to grow your numbers at a different covert facility and fight this cities crime. By the time the JL arrives tomorrow there will be no trace of us left there. We will reveal ourselves when we are ready." Nagato said sitting in his chair hooked up to his chakara machine.

'When we do this world will be changed for the better.' Nagato thought to himself, before wondering how Nikko was liking the nicer parts of the city.

'Hopefully her henge justu won't be disrupted somehow..' Nagato pondered with a tick mark, knowing his daughter would probably find a way to make the newspaper in the near future.

 **That's Chapter two guys, please write reviews on what to change and what not or what you don't like. I tried to keep Bruce in character somewhat, I didn't want him to get his ass handed to him just yet though, he just got out ninja's by black zetsu. Next chapter will focus on Nikko and her adjustment to the DC earth as well as the JL's investigation into the Zetsu vigilantes group the Red Dove. unti the next few days. Peace ∆**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Adjusted

 **(A/N) Hey guys, haven't really checked my email before writing this but from what I can tell not many reviews have come in, so until longer reviews or questions are made/asked, I won't be replying to anyone in story like most authors do. Now let's get back to Gotham shall we..**

( _The day after Black Zetsu's factory confrontation with Batman.)_

Nikko wasn't one to complain about the inadequacies in this new world. Her father had wisely thought it a good idea to gather knowledge on the world around them as soon as they got situated. For hours she read thousands of bwooks, her dojutsu she inherited from her mother and Nagato making reading this Earth's literature extremely easy. Even though she read of the planet's poverty amount luxury, never had she been so disgusted by the sight before her. Walking down a gotham street she stopped at an alleyway filled with homeless people. Those who had slipped down the cracks of this world hierarchical society, strung out on addictive substances, or the mentally ill, sadly ignored by the 'sane' citizens around them. But what bothered her most was her that even though she had the power to help these people, she couldn't fix the system in which they lived, and that healing these damaged minds would only lead to the sane path again for most of them. Letting out a sigh from her lips, Nikko gave one last glance to the alley before turning and continuing her walk; her long dark red hair flowing behind her black long line bomber jacket that clashed against her pale white skin. She had decided on a henge closest to her true form, as to not invite any unwanted suspicion. From what she read, there were things reffered to as aliens on this planet, but most were not friendly in nature. She didn't want to be mistaken for some foreign creature wreaking havoc across Gotham.

'It's bad enough Back Zetsu managed to get exposed by that cape wearing fellow Nagato spoke about.' she thought, knowing that sooner or later, her, her father, and the red dove would have to branch out and go further underground to remain hidden for a longer amount of time. If her memory served her right, there were beings here that could harm her and her father, and quite possibly even her own mother, which earlier humans from her dimension worshipped as a creator deity.

As she turned a corner on her way to her hideout she slid her hand into her pocket and removed a thin device operated by a tactile interface. A cell phone. Hitting the 'internet' button, she was taken directly to Yahoo News where the front page was dedicated to 'Superman Day'. She tapped on a link to a larger story talking about the Krypotonian's greatest feats in defense of mankind, most recently his and the Green Lanterns defeat of the evil alien Larfleeze and his legion of Orange Lantern Constructs. Seeing an image of Superman holding a beaten Ugly creature with far too much orange on, she couldn't help but admire the hero's.. results as far workout routines.

'Yeah that's it' she thought to herself, while still scrolling through more images of Supes under Google images. Distracted by her phone she didn't notice the large man stalking behind, drawing a weapon from a holster in his brown trench coat. In one swift move her phone was knocked from her hand and gun was to her head, her body being dragged into another alley where the man began to speak.

"Well aren't you the bold one, walking around in the wrong part of Gotham with a fine ass like yours will get you killed." The man said to Nikko, his grin barely visible from the side of her eyes.

"My boss is looking for women of a particular type to be his.. relief while on the job." he stated, pushing the muzzle of the gun up against her head.

"He ain't taking no for an answer, but stick around long enough and he'll let you off the leash a bit. Think, All you ever wanted and all you have to do is him happy for 2 hours a day." the assailant said nonchalantly.

'I can't believe it. He really thinks I'm going to be some Human's whore.'

Nikko thought before grinning, thinking up her own plan. She opened her mouth saying

"Why bring me to him when I can just be all yours?" Nikko said, surprising him by the look on his face before using her demigod strength to over power him, pinning him up against the wall with her body, her ample bossom pressed firmly against him as she looked him in the eye.

'His resistance is wavering, nows my chance' Nikko thinks before activating her melding jutsu, her sclera turning black.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me, that you wouldn't do anything for me." Nikko said, wrapping her arm around the neck of her would be kidnapper.

"I can't deny that I want you.." the man said, seemingly in a trance. Nikko leaned in and captured his lips in a force kiss before activating her jutsu, locking him into a man's dream genjustu, where all of his perverted fantasies came true.

Nikko stepped away from the man as he slumped over, drooling from what she could only hope to imagine.

'Once he wakes up he'll be my own personal pawn in the Red Dove's final assault on Black Mask.' She concluded before continuing her walk on home. She disliked the sultry approach, especially since she had the power to level the entire block, let alone one attacker, but Nagato had instructed her to use her powers intelligently and not over do it. New super powered crime fighters in Gotham would simply make all the scum lay low for a year.

Nearing the entrance of the hideout she pulls out a small scroll which had a transportation seal on it. After channeling a small amount of her chakra she was teleported into her father's main room. He had constructed this base 7.5 miles under Gotham. To put that into perspective, the deepest trench in this Earth's oceans is known to nearly 6.8 miles below the surface. Nagato did ensure it's location remained hidden, even from this world's hero's, something that Nikko herself still felt would eventually happen anyway.

'Well, at the very least we have a few more weeks to destroy Gotham's crime. Then we can move on to building the academies...' Nikko thought while letting go of her henge and getting into her bed before drifting off to sleep.

( _In the lower levels of The WatchTower_ )

John Stewart was doing his daily workout down in the gym, trying to work out his frustrations through exercise.

"Two hundred thirty-eight.. Two hundred thirty-nine.. Two hundred forty.. Two hundred-"

"John, we need to talk." J'onn interrupted politely.

"What do you want man hunter?" John asked, obviously irritated by the intrusion.

"How long are you going to blame yourself?" J'onn said solemnly. it wasn't often that he showed much emotion to the rest of the JL, but he felt like he could relate to John in that he also blamed himself for many years for his failures.

"J'onn if all you came back here to do was give me a cheer up speech you can take your green ass to the Superman parade." John growled. He was tired of everyone giving him these 'talks'. Nothing they say could change what he did to hawkman. How he lost control.

"He was under brainiac's influence, you did what you had to save yourself." J'onn reasoned.

"Damnit J'onn!, You'll never understand what I feel like. Most of the time you seem to feel nothing, let alone love! After killing hawkman in front of Shayera I looked like a scorned lover. Mad about her choosing him. I can't look the League in the face as a whole until I atone for that. " John stated, noticing the red glow of The Martian's eyes when he mentioned his lack of emotion.

"It's not that I can't feel John. I chose not to. The Leauge needs you with a clear mind. Batman will be hosting a meeting with the League about a powerful and previously unknown group." J'onn said before leaving the room swiftly.

John sighed as the door shut behind him. He knew J'onn just wanted to help, but he had to get over this his way. Maybe he could let loose on this new threat to blow off some steam.. Then maybe he could talk to the League and Shayera again.

 **Getting some character development for some of my favorites haha, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Made it longer than the others. Tell me if I should continue with this length or make them even longer. Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
